Batman: Dark Hours
by Dragonboy253
Summary: Batman will need the help when the Psychopaths of Arkham Asylum, so when he needs the help he calls in his most valuable allies. The Teen Titans! (A.N: I just wanted to say as of today's date, June 20, 2015, I have started to re-write this story. I will eventually link it to the end of this story along with more information about it. Thanks)
1. Chapter 1: Prison Break!

_**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY ALL ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS/ WARNER BROTHERS.**_

_**Read and review**_

CHAPTER 1: PRISON BREAK!

This night started like it normally for Bruce, he relaxed read books or simply watched television. However a night like this for Batman was different, he roamed the night the harsh, dark, cold streets of Gotham. Bruce sat on his nice black couch in his big livingroom as he read an article about the Batman locking up the Mad Hatter. Bruce keep reading as Alfred brung him a drink and asked Bruce if he wanted dinner. Bruce shook his head no as he ignored Alfred and keep reading .Alfred walked back into the kitchen as he looked at the coal black sky light up with the little white specks. Alfred walked over to the sink as he started soaking plates and glasses in hot soapy water.

Alfred looked over to the couch and saw Bruce had left. He looked over to the Grandfather Clock as it shut quietly. Alfred walked over to it and pressed the tiny button on the right side. He heard the small click and opened the dark passageway. He walked with a flashlight until he reached the elevator. Alfred pushed the only button and waited for about a minute as he arrived in the south of the Batcave. He walked up to Bruce as he was putting his cowl on and getting his gadgets ready. "Master Bruce, do you really think that you need to go out tonight?" Alfred asked as he walked over to the Batcomputer and looked at the police report opened as he heard one of the cops on the scene talking on the report. "Yes Alfred. There has been an escape at Arkham Asylum, I must go and investigate." Batman said as he walked to his alchemy lab and grabbed a glue grenade. "Master Bruce don't take that there is still a bug with that I will work on the chemical compound later."

Batman walked over to his glass case as he unlocked it and grabbed the jet pack. He strapped it on and flew up onto a platform up high almost to the ceiling of the cave and pushed a button and entered an eight digit code which was 12211989 that was the date his parents were murdered. The camouflage door opened as Batman stood and looked out and saw Gotham Pioneer Bridge and tons of cars whizzing down it. Batman pushed the button on the right side and activated the jets as he kicked off of the platform and shot like a bullet to ARKHAM ISLAND.

Batman landed on the top of a skyscraper and took the jetpack off. Batman made sure his cape was strong enough as he walked to the edge of the building as he done a small hop off the building and got his cape glider as he grabbed the edges and tucked them in tightly as he dived down. He landed at the entrance of the jail as only two cop cars sat there with their lights on. Batman walked over to both of them and they were empty. He walked up to the door and went to open it, he grabbed the bar on the door since there wasn't a knob and pulled as it just stayed in that position. Batman sighed as he looked for another way in " The door must be barricaded from the other side. I need to find another way inside." Batman looked around for half a minute and then he got an idea from the barred grat. He took out his Batclaw and shot it on one of the bars and grabbed it he pulled and pulled until the screws popped off and the grate fell. Batman grappled up to the grate and crawled into it and walked around for a while until he came to another grat cover. Batman kicked and kicked until he kicked it so hard it flew off.

Batman crawled out and snapped to cover behind some boxes he turned his Detective Vision on and looked through the box and saw that there was just three guys one with a pipe and the other two were armed with pistols. Batman crouch walked until he was behind and in between the two armed thugs, he stood up and grabbed the right side thug's head and the left side thug's head and smashed them together. The other thug turned around as he dropped his pipe in fear as Batman grabbed the thug's throat and pushed him against the wall. "Who started the riot and escape attempt!?" Batman asked with a harsh growl in his voice. "I dunno… I heard the same guy escaped." The thug said with fear in his voice. " There's a lot of them!" Batman said with a mean grunt as his grip became to get stronger. The thug was even more terrified now as he gasped for air "Jo… Jok… Joke-" The thug started to kick and tried to scream at the last minute as he stopped moving, all he was doing was just breathing. Batman sighed as he lightened his grip "Well then I guess I need to try to get this information.

"wha… guess it was all a dream" The thug noticed though he was hanging upside down; the thug looked down for him at least and he saw a black bat figure sitting on a gargoyle holding a rope that was attached to his ankle. "AAAAHHHH! LET ME DOWN!" the thug said as he looked even more terrified than earlier. "I NEED DETAILS?!" "Scr-ew y-ou." "SHUT UP AND ANSWER" Batman yelled. "I'M THE PERSON YOU DON'T WANNA NOT ANSWER WRONG TO! AND I DON'T REPEAT MYSELF SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD WANT TO BE TELLING SOME DETAILS!" Batman said in his harsh growling voice. "Okay okay… Well Joker and some other Supervillains he escaped his cell and let some other people out ." Batman pulled the thug up until he could grab his ankle as he done this he turned to the right and threw him through the second story window and the thug and hit his head on the steel desk and passed out on the floor.

Batman went back into the the prison as he searched the next room. Alfred called Batman on his communicator "Good evening sir, do you have any leads on the prison break?" "Yes Alfred I have interrogated a thug and found that the Joker started the riot and escaped." "Good work Master Bruce I will see if I can find any more leads on Joker's whereabouts. Good luck." Batman walked into the security room door and saw that one of the G.C.P.D officers had been murdered. "I need to set up a crime scene and see if I can get any leads." Batman turned his evidence scanner on as he looked over at the body and took a scan of his D.N.A so he could identify the victim. "Alfred I'm sending a D.N.A sample over to you to identify this victim for me." "Certainly sir… the victim's name is Caleb B. Jole a police officer for only two months. At age twenty-four." "Okay. I will send anything else if I need your help." Batman walked over to one of the security computers where he watched some of the footage from about twenty minutes ago and saw him taking the other thugs out; Batman watched and noticed that there was one noticeable feature that gave his identity he had a bandage on his face that Bruce had on his chin in a press conference. Batman quickly ripped it and put it in his pouch on his utility belt so he doesn't leave any evidence of him being here. Batman walked out of the room and headed to the solitary confinement cells to investigate. He walked through the hall which seemed endless, Batman finally seen something out of place, he walked to this cell that's door was slammed open almost off the hinges. Batman looked around at the scene his eyes saw, the thoughts that were going on in his head was "What psychopath would… well Joker is a good candidate." The floor was riddled with blood trails leading to a dead nurse, Batman switched on Detective Vision and tapped the crime scene investigator. First Batman scanned some of her blood for identification, second he scanned anything that had her prints on it which was a clipboard with the charts of Joker. Batman scanned this and where it landed; Batman reconstructed the first part of the crime scene. So far what had happened was that the nurse was walking toward the cell as she was silently grabbed by the neck by the 'Joker'. The third step was that he scanned the bloody knife for any prints to make sure it was Joker. The name for these prints were none other than the Joker. Lastly, he scanned the bloody foot print that stated he walked to the infirmary, the print was a size 7 and was an unusual pattern. Batman assumed it was the Joker and then completed the reconstruction of the crime scene. The nurse was walking down the hall toward the infirmary, when the Joker tore the door off the hinges and snuck behind the woman and grabbed her mouth as he took the knife he picked up from the table and slit her throat and walked toward the infirmary as he stepped through the puddle of blood. Batman thought in his head that "I can follow this man's trail to his location or just closer to the conclusion." Batman turned his evidence scanner and turned on Detective Vision so he could follow the trail.

Batman walked in the door and headed where the footprints led him. He followed them all the way to the roof where he saw two armed guards with assault rifles as they were boarding a helicopter. Batman shot his batclaw and pulled one of the thugs off the plane. As the other one turned around to see what the other one was screaming about, his ankle was grabbed by the batclaw and he fell off the helicopter. Batman ran up to the thug that was getting up and kicked him in the jaw knocking out some of his teeth. The other thug got up and saw Batman and dropped his gun; Batman grabbed the thug with both of his hands and held him up as high as he could. "Where is the Joker!?" the thug shook in fear as he said "He is on that chopper that just left." Batman tightened his grip as he said "Where is is going!?" The thug started to answer, but he was choked and was knocked out. Batman threw the thug down as he saw the helicopter come back around. Batman quickly threw a tracker on it as it flew away.

Batman stood there as he heard the police sirens and heard ten or more people tell him to freeze and to put his hands up. Batman subtly grabbed a smoke pellet and raised his hands up as he then slammed the smoke pellet hard on the ground. The screen of smoke covered his position as he ran to the edge of the building as Commissioner Gordon ran through the smoke to find him. "FREEZE STAY WHERE YOU- oh its you." Batman looked back at Gordon " Did I do somthing wrong… Officer?" Gordon looked at him as he put his gun up as he replied "Well I'm just glad that you're on the case." Batman looked at the Gotham skyline grabbing the ends of his cape "I'm always here." Batman jumped off the building and dive bombed down. "Well this is the part where he comes back up ." Gordon said as Bullock signaled behind Gordon. He looked behind him as he saw the Batman glide away to Gotham Pioneer Bridge.

Batman returned to the Batcave as he walked toward Alfred. "Did you catch the escapee sir?" "No… Not yet… though I am getting closer, I put a tracking device on his helicopter that should lead me to him." Alfred walked with Batman to the Batcomputer as he asked the only question he had left "Then what are you doing here sir? Why aren't you out there then? Why not go find the Joker?" Batman inserted a flash-drive into the Bat-Computer's USB port. "If it was only that simple… I'll have to somehow keep the tracker online because of the signal from here to Gotham streets." Alfred walked up to Batman as he suggested an idea "Sir, what if you just set your cowl to make a beeping noise when you get close to the Joker then when you do this it will just be process of elimination… I will set something up so it will see if the Joker in in certain area such as Sheldon Park, Park Row, ECT." Batman lightened up when Alfred said that and walked over to the Batmobile. Bruce had just been working on the blueprints, making the parts, and putting it all together. Bruce had just figured out a way to power the Batmobile without gasoline, Bruce had built another platform of the batcave this was the lowest platform yet. He had the batmobile sitting upon a powered circuit board, which if it was hooked up to the back of the Batmobile it would charge it. "This will let the Batmobile's battery last for fourteen hours!" Batman unhooked the wires charging the Batmobile and opened the right side door. "I'm heading to the Bowery to check around for Joker, standby in case I need your help." "Of course sir I'm on it."

Batman drove unto the mean streets of Gotham; He drove first to New Gotham, more specific Coventry. Batman pulled into an alley and put a tracking device on the Batmobile as he locked it. Batman walked out of the alley and grappled up to one of the buildings he walked to the edge and looked at the dark, same old Gotham skyline.


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely Nights Or Is It?

-CHAPTER 2: LONELY NIGHTS...OR IS IT?

_**Authors Notes:**_ Hey everyone, this chapter is way overdue, but I have been busy with school. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p>Batman grabbed the ends of his cape and just dropped off the building and started to glide through the section of the city. Batman's radar didn't go off any and he went back to the Batmobile. When he came back there were there was six thugs with bats, and pipes beating the Batmobile. Batman dropped down to the ground as all the thugs turned to Batman and shook in fear. "YOUR REAL… I MEAN I HEARD BUT… REALLY!?" Batman threw a batarang at one of the thugs as he ran up to the next one and punched his face. Batman kicked one of the other thug's leg as the thug fell. Batman grabbed the other thug and threw him in the pile of trash and knocked the guy out. Batman kicked the other in the jaw; Batman looked at the only remaining thug as the thug stood there shaking in fear. The thug dropped his pipe as he looked at the Batman whom was walking toward him, the thug quickly ran as fast as he could out of the ally.<p>

Batman chased the thug until the they reached a dead end; the thug turned around just to see the Batman was waiting on him. Batman grabbed the thug and threw him against the wall and held him up to it tightly. " Just to let you know that I don't ask twice. Who are you working for?!" Batman said as the thug trembled in fear. " I'm working for Riddler, but there are a lot more people that I can work for. Batman looked the thug in the eye. " lIKE WHO?" The thug looked away as he listed the people. Batman punched the thug so hard that he was unconscious

"Alfred? The new car is damaged I'm on my way back home." Batman jumped into the driver seat of the Batmobile. "Okay sir, I will be waiting on you here." When Batman arrived back at the Batcave, Batman walked over to the Batcomputer. "Good evening sir, may I ask, who are you contacting?" Batman looked at the U.S map as he selected Jump City. "Just some… Old friends." Batman said as he called this person. "Titan Tower how may i assist you?" The girl said sounding like she didn't care. "Raven I need to talk to Robin." Batman waited for a second until he was greeted by Dick's voice "Titan Tower" "Robin I need your help. "Batman?" Yes. I need your help in Gotham." Robin sounded shocked as he replied "Yea sure. Do we all need to come." "Yes I need all the help I can get."

Batman waited for about an hour for the Teen Titans, he heard the sound of them enter in the Batcave. Robin walked up to the top platform to talk to Batman as Starfire followed him. Robin reached the top platform as he saw Batman studying the list of escapees and looking at possible locations for their HQ. "Batman… what are you doing?" Batman looked back at Robin as he replied "Going over the list of the escapees." Robin looked at the computer as the list looked endless. "CYBORG, RAVEN, BESTBOY COME HERE." Robin yelled as he watched them all hurry up to him. Batman pulled up the profiles of the escapees. Batman listed the names of the supervillains. "

Jonathan Crane A.K.A Scarecrow

Roman Sionis A.K.A Black Mask

Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A Penguin

Edward Nigma A.K.A Riddler

Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman

Harvey Dent A.K.A Two-Face

Pamela Isley A.K.A Poison Ivy

Victor Fries A.K.A Mr. Freeze

Unknown A.K.A Bane

Harleen Quinzel A.K.A Harley Quinn

Jervis Tetch A.K.A Mad Hatter

Matthew Hagen A.K.A Clayface

Waylon Jones A.K.A Killer Croc

Floyd Lawton A.K.A Deadshot

Garfield Lynns A.K.A Firefly

Thomas Elliott A.K.A Hush

Ra's al Ghul A.K.A Ra's al Ghul

Talia al Ghul A.K.A Talia al Ghul

Slade Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke/ Slade

And finally… Unknown A.K.A Joker"

The Teen Titans looked shocked as he said this list. "So do you have a plan for rounding the villains up?" Robin asked. "Yes… you and your girlfriend Star go for Slade, Raven, Beastboy you two go for Black Mask, Cyborg you come with me we will go find Bane with your strength we will have a better chance to catch him faster." Batman said following it with another statement "Now that that's settled. TITANS GO!" "Hey that's my thing!" Robin said as him and Starfire went out into Gotham City.

ROBIN AND STARFIRE'S POINT OF VIEW: Robin and Starfire searched the mean streets of Gotham and still didn't have a lead on Slade; Robin had the bright idea to go to the prison and check out Slade's cell. "Starfire follow me!" Robin said heading to the Arkham Island. "Yes I shall follow you." Starfire said flying trying not to go too fast, since Robin was traveling on foot. About twenty minutes later they both arrived at Arkham Asylum and wandered around until they found Slade's cell. Robin walked in as he found that slade was bleeding from the cell's glass wall was shattered and a piece of must had hit him. Robin used his evidence scanner to scan the blood that had dripped. Robin noticed there was a trail of blood that Slade must have left behind. "Hey Star… follow me." Robin said walking on down to the entrance.

Robin and Starfire had finally made it to an abandoned warehouse at the docks in The AMUSEMENT MILE. Robin hesitated at first as he looked at Starfire "Star?" "Yes Robin." "I wanna let you know that if anything happens to either of us I lo-" Robin was interrupted by a quick kiss on the lips by Starfire and said "I wouldn't let you go without the kiss." "Okay Starfire lets go in." Robin and Starfire burst through the door as they both yelled at the top of their lungs "SLADE!" Robin put on detective Vision and looked around the room as he saw that Slade was standing in the very center of the room. "Hello Robin and Starfire." Slade said as he turned toward them. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on and fight me!" Slade said. Robin and Starfire both ran right up to Slade as Robin slashed his staff vertically, Slade moved to the left and tripped Robin. Starfire shot a starbolt at Slade, Slade ducked and dodged the starbolt as Robin got up and backflipped away from Slade and threw a Cluster-Shuriken at Slade. The Shuriken exploded and knocked Slade down and left him vulnerable. Starfire flew over to Slade and she shot a starbolt at slade damaging his armor. Slade got up and kicked Starfire sending her flying through a small window into one of the few offices there as she fell trying not to fall on the glass stuck in her arms and back. Robin ran over to Starfire and asked her if she was okay Star replied "No… But get Slade I will be there in a the second." Robin ran to Slade and kicked his mask. Robin thought to himself that he needed to get his helmet off then he could do more damage. Robin extended his staff and threw some sand in Slade's eye stunning him; Robin started to hit, hit, and hit every single hit was more faster stronger and was more rage running through Robin's body. Robin continued to hit Slade harder and harder until the mask cracked into several pieces. Slade ran pulled out his sword and turned toward Robin. Slade ran back to Robin and slashed robin's chest ripping his costume. Robin fell to the ground holding chest as blood sept through the rest of the costume. "I told you Robin patience. NEVER run at your opponent! Wait for them to strike then you " Slade walked out of the warehouse like nothing ever happened. Robin got up still holding his chest to stop the bleeding; he walked over to Starfire as she laid there still awake but very hurt. "ugh… Star… Starfire come on… lets leave." Robin said getting her out of the cardboard. "Robin why are you doing the bleeding." Starfire said putting her hand over Robin's hand over his chest. "Long story lets just go back to the Batcave

BESTBOY AND RAVEN'S POINT OF VIEW: "UGH! We've been searching for hours" "Beastboy… Its been ten minutes." Raven and Beastboy searched in SHELDON PARK, Raven walked into the Wonder Tower entrance. Beastboy followed behind Raven as they walked into the lobby and saw the elevator gone up. "Raven we need to follow them!" Raven looked back at Beastboy and had a slight grin. "Or we can bring them to us… Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven raised her hands saying these words as the elevator turned black; Raven slammed her hands down as the elevator was forced down as Blackmask yelled the whole fall. "Well looks like your time is out!" Beastboy said as he transformed into a Rino. "Nice trick here's mine!" Blackmask said as he snapped, after he snapped his fingers twenty or more guards all surrounded Raven and the rhino. The green rhino charged at a group of goons and took out about five of them. Raven used her dark magic to lift four of the goons and knocked all of their heads together making them all fall unconscious. Beastboy changed into spider and bit one of the goons. The remaining goons ran in fear as Beastboy transformed back into human. "Well are you two ready to perish?" Blackmask pulled out a pistol and aimed at Beastboy "Good night!" Beastboy closed his eyes and flinched and stayed in his position for a couple of seconds until he realized he was still alive; he looked over at raven as he saw she had used her powers to get his gun. Beastboy transformed into a bull and he charged at Blackmask and hit him. Blackmask was knocked out by the hit. Beastboy turned back to his former self as Raven tied Blackmask up and called Batman. "Batman tell the cops that they can pick Blackmask in the lobby of Wonder Tower." "On it are you and Beastboy okay?" "Where fine we are heading to the cave."

BATMAN AND CYBORG'S POINT OF VIEW:

"SO… where are we going?" Cyborg asked as he followed behind Batman "We're heading to the one place Bane would spend his time out of jail…His penthouse." Batman journeyed to Diamond District to Bane's HQ to take him out. "Here is our plan Cyborg you go to the roof and wait for me to take the armed thugs then I will lure Bane out to the giant balcony. Now remember bane is on a drug called Venom and has to be pumped through his veins nonstop while he is on the drug so if we rip the tubes that are giving him the drug then he will lose his strength. You use your blaster to cut connection with him and the drug." Cyborg done what he was suppose to he waited on the roof, Batman took every single one of the guards and tried to get Bane's attention but failed. Batman tried everything until he threw a cluster batarang into the house part of his HQ. The batarang exploded and knocked down his alchemy lab with all the rest of his Venom. Bane walked into the room and saw the black figure and its bright white eyes on his balcony. Bane kicked through the glass and walked out on his balcony to be greeted by Batman. Bane walked toward the bat as he pushed his button pumping the Venom through his veins. "I thought I made it very, very clear after I broke you." Bane walked until he was on Batman's toes as Batman just stood there as he looked up at him.

"CYBORG NOW!" Batman backflipped out of the way as Cyborg blasted two out of the five tubes in the back of Bane's back. Bane yelled in pain as he swung his arms in the air hoping to hit the Dark Knight, as yet he never him. Cyborg jumped down near Bane and followed Batman's plan, Batman jumped over Bane's head and ripped out one of the tubes with his foot. Cyborg ran behind Bane and ripped the remaining tubes out as he pushed Bane to the ground as he layed there unconscious. "Well that worked out better than I expected!" Cyborg said handcuffing Bane. "Well I'll contact the G.C.P.D and let them know Bane is at his penthouse."

BACK TO THE BATCAVE:

The groups all returned back to the Batcave as they all asked each other how their battles went. When it came to Robin and Starfire they both where silent, Beastboy finally broke the silence saying "So tell us how you you kicked Slade's butt!" "Well… that kinda didn't happen." Robin said taking off a jacket that Starfire was wearing to hide the cuts from the glass. "Woa… Starfire." Raven walked over to her saying this. Raven's eyes went white as her hands waved over Starfire's arm, the cuts and bruises started to disappear. "Nice to know we have a medic in our team." Beastboy said as he was astonished by Raven's power. "Oh what wondrous joy, thank you soo much for help"

"I hate to break your reunion, but we need to go find more villains." Batman said as he pulled the list up of the villains. "Okay lets all go in different teams. Now then, Robin you're with me, Raven and Starfire go together, and Cyborg you and Beastboy go." "So who are we fighting?" Beastboy said in anticipation. Cyborg you and Beastboy go catch Deadshot, Starfire and Raven go get Poison Ivy check the Botanical Garden. Me and Robin will go to capture Mad Hatter. Titans GO!" "Hey Batman thats my line!"

BATMAN AND ROBIN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Batman and Robin went to Burnley to the hat shop. Batman walked into the front door as he turned on Detective Vision as Robin done the same. They both saw that the Mad Hatter was standing in the next room with some henchmen. Batman and Robin both kicked in the door as all the others turned around to see the Batman and his partner. "Well well… I thought you would never come." "Its over Jervis, give yourself up easily or we will use force!" "Well why would I do that Batman?" "You heard him Robin, let's get him!" Batman and Robin got into their fighting stance until Jervis through a Grenade full of sleeping toxin knocking the dynamic duo out.


	3. Chapter 3: A Robin's Dream

I just wanted to say thankyou so much Sarah for reviewing my story I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER 3: ROBINS DREAM WORLD<p>

ROBIN'S POINT OF VIEW:  
>Robin found himself in a paradise island, no it wasn't stranded but was a nice small community. "Hello Robin if you're hearing this you have successfully entered your mind and are in your dream place, Jervis out!" Robin walked around the nice island as he found the small city without any skyscrapers. He heard a voice of an angel behind him "Hey you I've been looking for you." He turned around and saw Starfire, she wasn't wearing her normal clothing, no she was wearing a nice cyan colored short sleeve tee shirt it had a couple of roses on it. She was wearing some shorts that came down to her knees, they were rose red with no special design. Starfire's hot pink hair was beautiful as well, It was braided into two sections one side was on her right shoulder and reached her waist, and so was the other side. Robin was amazed at her beauty as her nice dark tan skin was brought to light with the sunset. "Hey Star what's up?" "Nothing much… do you want to go to the beach?" "Sure Star let's go… lead the way." He said as they made their way to the beach. They arrived at the beach as the moon rose over the water, Starfire and Robin sat on the shore talked about random stuff until their conversation came to this point when Robin asked this question"So where's Raven?" "Who is Raven?" "Starfire you should know. Raven… you know Raven, she is a Titan." "What 's a Titan?" "The Teen Titans. Ya know we fight crime." "Robin… where did you go?" "I don't know I just ended up here… Where is here?" Star answered "Hawaii. Robin… What happened the only heros here are me and you, the only place we have ever been is here." Robin started to tear up as he keep a crazy conversation that it sounded like for Starfire. "Star… What do you mean… just tell me what happened from the point we met and now. Star looked at him and just started explaining his past from what she knew. "Okay this is the story of how we met."<br>HOW ROBIN AND STARFIRE MEET:  
>It was just a lonely night on the island, most of the people liked to call the small city in the heart of the island 'Jump City.' Yet Robin lived on the edge of Jump City, the town known him as just Robin he never had an alter ego. Aside from that he lived to protect Jump City. The night he met Starfire it was the middle of Winter, to be exact about January. Robin was walking through the streets of Jump City, like he was on patrol. Robin had heard that two prisoners had escaped last night and he was ready for a fight. Robin roamed through the city as he looked through every nook-and-cranny yet he had no lead, until the unbelievable happened. Robin was now in the heart of Jump City, he looked at the statue of him for catching the criminals in the island of Hawaii. He looked until he saw a figure flying through the sky. He panicked and hid so it wouldn't see him. The figure flew straight into the statute, it fell to the ground as it looked unconscious.<br>Robin ran to it and as he gotten closer to the figure he could see it was a girl she had orange skin pink hair and was wearing steel armor of some sorts. The girl risen from the floor as Robin helped her up as she looked worried as she told Robin "I was never the here… aren't you the one the people call Robin?" "Yes… are you okay?" "I'm the okay but I wasn't the here!" She flew away into the night as Robin asked himself the same question 'Why was she here, and her english wasn't the best .' Robin waited for her to come back as he waited he heard that there was a break in at a museum. Robin sprinted into the action and headed to the museum.  
>Robin arrived at the museum as he busted through the door as he discovered that the same girl he had the encounter with a few nights ago was there. "Who are you?" "I wish no fight you, But I must save my world." "look I don't want to hurt you either but you leave me no choice." "FREEZE!" a guard pointed his gun at Robin and shot by accident, the bullet hit Robin. The girl shot a mysterious bolt of green energy from her eye knocking the guard out. The girl flew over to Robin and picked him up, the girl took Robin to a secret hideout on the island.<br>The girl unbuttoned the top of Robin's uniform, she found the bullet wound and took the bullet out of his shoulder. Luckily the bullet didn't damage enough to kill Robin, but he would be sore. The girl used her best medical supplies and healed the wound as much as she could, when she was done she stitched the wound up.  
>The girl waited for Robin to wake up, she waited about two hours and he finally woke up. He spoke to the woman in some fright and relief "You saved me? Why? I thought you were a criminal! Can you explain to me what you are doing in Hawaii?" She spoke answering the boy's questions "I am from the distant planet of Tamaran. I am one of the persons you call an alien. I am not the bad though… I only attempted to steal a small chunk of the Kryptonite so I could finish building the portal so that I could go back to Tamaran and defeat my evil sister Blackfire!" Robin looked at the girl and spoke "Wow! So you were only trying to save your planet!? *Puts hand on top of the girl's hand* I'm touched… I won't turn you in, But do you think you could do me a huge favor?" The girl held his hand and made sure he was okay as she answered his question "I guess I could help you with the crime fighting of this city!" Robin had a grin on his face saying "So… What is your name?" "I am called Starfire!" "Okay Starfire… That's a beautiful name!" The beautiful alien giggled "I hear that alot!"<br>PRESENT: AFTER THE STORY  
>"Wow… I have to get back to my world though." "I understand Robin, What do you think we can do?<p>

* * *

><p>I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, BTW The portal to Tamaran fueled by Kryptonite is something I made up!<p>

PS I also have a Twitter there you can ask me questions about my upcoming chapters and stuff: Just search dragonboy253 my profile pic is of slade from Batman Arkham Origins.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Knight's Desire

_**Now Please don't be mad, but I'm finally back writing this story, expect more updates. If anyone of you want any more info on this story or to ask if I have fell of the face of the earth, just Personal Message me and I will answer you! My Twitter is Dragonboy253 if you would rather message me there and I will answer you! **_

BATMAN'S POINT OF VIEW: Bruce found himself in his mansion. It was like nothing had happened. Bruce walked into the first room of Wayne Manor and saw Alfred dusting off the grandfather clock. Bruce walked over to Alfred and said "You should be careful not to open the entrance of the cave." "Sir, what cave?" "Alfred, what do you mean… you know I'm Batman." "Sir, did you hit your head?" Bruce sat in the chair behind him. "No… Alfred what are you talking about?! I made a promise when my parents died a-" Alfred cut him off saying "Thomas and Martha Wayne aren't dead sir. In fact there they are." There stood Bruce's parents, Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne. Bruce's dad Thomas had short gray hair with some black spots still in his hair. His mother on the other hand most of her hair was still brown and a couple of spots where gray. They both had aged pretty well, they both had bags under their eyes and crow's feet. They both still wore fancy clothes, his father was in a light brown suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie and black pants. His mother was wearing a nice cyan blue dress that went down over her knees, she wore some golden earrings with a small crystal in the middle she also wore her pearl necklace that the mugger killed her over. Bruce looked confused and sat down. His mother finally spoke after the minute of silence "Don't you have a date with Selina at five o'clock?" "Selina?" His father spoke answering Bruce "You know Selina Kyle… your fiancé?!" "FIANCÉ?!" Bruce said shocked as Alfred spoke "Do you want me to drive you to your date?" "Yes that would be wonderful Alfred." Bruce and Alfred walked out of the house and Alfred opened the door on the limo, Bruce got in and Alfred went to the driver seat and drove towards Gotham City. Bruce and Alfred talked on their way, saying: Bruce: So can you tell me where Selina lives? Alfred: Of course sir, she lives in an apartment in Park row, room 267. How can you not remember, you two have been together for two years? Bruce: Well… It's like I have never been in this earth. In my real world I am Batman, Selina is a good/bad guy named Catwoman, and my parents where killed when I was eight. Alfred: Well your life must be so hard in your universe. Bruce: You wouldn't believe it Bruce arrived at Selina's apartment, he walked up to room 267 and knocked on the door. Selina opened the door and greeted bruce with a quick kiss, she grabbed a small jacket and followed Bruce back to the limo. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at a restaurant in Coventry. As they walked out of the restaurant they approached a group of street thugs, the one that had a knife held it up to Bruce and demanded his wallet. "Here *hands the guy his wallet* there is no reason to get violent." The thugs started to walk away until a dark black figure dropped down in front of the gang. "I think that belongs to someone else." The figure said kicking the thug into the brick wall to the right of Bruce and Selina. The figure punched the man in a blue ripped jacket and knocked him out cold. The last thug tried to run, but the figure shot a gun he had. The gun shot out a thick wire and caught the last thug by his foot bringing him down, the figure walked over to the thug that stayed on the ground. The figure grabbed the thug by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall and ran to him, he grabbed the thug by the neck as the thug asked "Who are you!?" The figure looked the thug dead into the eye and spoke "You can call me The Batman!" Batman knocked the thug out and let the thug fall to the floor. The Batman walked over to Bruce and Selina, "Please don't hurt us!" Selina said. The Batman walked to Bruce and spoke "I believe this *hands Bruce his wallet* is yours." "Thank you so much." Bruce said as Batman left the alley, after that Bruce and Selina made their way to the car that Alfred was in, and they left. Later in Wayne Manor… Bruce sat in the main room of his parent's mansion, he thought of what him and the Titans had been up to the past couple of hours. For once Bruce wanted his old life back, he thought of his adopted son and all they had been through all of those years back. Bruce felt like Dick was his son, but he knew he could never replace Dick's parents. Bruce grabbed his jacket and looked for Alfred. "Alfred? Hello?" Bruce walked into the kitchen and finally found Alfred. "Alfred, I'm going out. I will be back in a bit." "Okay Bruce." Bruce walked out of the front door of Wayne Manor and looked for the somewhat familiar cave. Bruce searched around the mansion and finally found the cave. Bruce slowly made it down the hole and stood at the highest point of the cave, he tried to be quiet so the bats didn't wake up. He walked a little bit and started to slide off of the small cliff he was on, he fell to a small platform below him. The sound of the rocks along with him falling. The bats started circling around him. He stood in the middle of all of the bats, he thought to himself 'I need to get my old life back' He sat there and thought of a plan.


	5. Update on Dark Hours' future

p style="text-align: center;"I have started to re-write this story. This version isn't nearly as good as anything I have recently written and I want to make this story great. Basically, I am doing the same thing I did with Icy Bubblegum and "revising" it if you will./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Once the story is up I will add a link to this, so either follow me for updates on when I release a new story or you can check back to this chapter for the link to the new story. Thank youp 


End file.
